hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:X-Fan
Hi, welcome to Hasbro Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Splashdown page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 12:11, September 5, 2009 Hey X-Fan, It's great that you guys wanna be admins. Just one thing I'm new to wikia, how do you make someone an administrator. Splashdown Looks like you can find the answer to that on this page: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Admin_FAQ scroll down and there's a topic on it. Thanks again. Hi X-Fan I think I made you an admin now? Splashdown Hello X-Fan. I'm amazed with all the work you've done with this Wikia.How did you get the pictures for all those rare ones.Leave a message.Legofan25 I Just want to let you know you never did the galactic heroes and the robot heroes part of this wiki.Legofan25 We know. We're getting to it. :) Altho, Galatic Heroes may be last, simply due to its size. --The7thCynic 19:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I Need You Or The7thCynic To Edit My Kestrel Page, It's Terrible. Legofan25 Listen, I Know You Blocked The Kestrel Page I Made. I Just Don't Know How To Edit Like You. So Can You Edit It. Legofan25 I didn't touch your Kestral page, according to the history of the page, you deleted everything you did. Blocking Users Hello, I received a message from the user Legofan25 about his block. I reviewed his contributions, but it does not appear that he caused any vandalism, but rather could use help with learning how to contribute in a more effective way. A one year block seems a bit harsh in this situation. Can you please lessen the block and provide him with some tasks to work on that will be helpful to the wiki? Thanks for al your work here, and feel free to contact me on my talk page. Best, 17:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Sarah (talk Hello Hello X-Fan, I'm new here. This wiki is very big. Let's hope we can both make it bigger. Volcam679 Bios Hi again, I got your message about the bios. But why did you delete Ringmaster, Zabu, Tana Nile, Plantman, Hogun, and Fandral? They appeared in The Super Hero Squad Show and i didn't create those articles. Volcam679 22:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Volcam679 Because while I deleted the ones you made, I realized there were other bios made by another contributor that were of characters that have no chance of making it into the line really at all. As I said in the last message, we're just looking to have bios for characters already in SHS and characters that have a good chance of being added to the line in the near future. Figure Pictures I've been wondering, where do u get the pictures for the minifigures. Legofan25 Minifigures? Do you mean any of the Hasbro Heroes figure pics? We have lots (most) of them already on file from the forum thanks to some of the photgraphically inclined members. X-Fan just reuploads them on here. --The7thCynic 23:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Wave 25 pictures Where did you find the pictures for GH Wave 25. Legofan25. Free iPhone Checklist App for Hasbro Heroes X-Fan -- I posted this on Splashdown's page first, but then realized you have actually uploaded most of the recent images and perhaps you should be the one I am asking! Hi. I'm working on a free checklist app for the iPhone and I'm trying to track down figures for all the images. There are a couple that I haven't been able to find anywhere else that you have. Would it be acceptable to use a couple of the super hero squad images from your site as long as I mention your site as the source? My app is going to be pretty bare bones (just a checklist), so hopefully it would help send traffic to your site and not steal it -- your site would have all the detail! To give you an idea of what I am talking about, here is a link to the DCU Infinite Heroes one I did... DCU Infinite Heroes Checklist Thanks, ZackZfisher323 20:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) As long as you cite us as a source, you're free to use any pictures on the Wiki. Let us know how it turns out when you're done. New User Buttbutt The new user Buttbutt screwed up the Iron Man images, check it out. Legofan25. the free iPhone checklist app is finally live I'd love some feedback. I hope you guys enjoy it. With that many figures, I'm certain there are some typos or mislabeled images. If you see something wrong, please let me know! Super Hero Squad Checklist app for iPhone ZackZfisher323 02:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC)